


Scales of the Dragon

by JinxedAmbitions



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Genital Piercing, Humor, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxedAmbitions/pseuds/JinxedAmbitions
Summary: Jaskier never really thought about piercings that much until an encounter in a restroom leaves him questioning why anyone would get themselves pierced down there.  When Geralt cryptically tells him to ask Eskel about it, Jaskier is intrigued and a little bit horrified.  More than that, he can’t get the idea out of his head that there is more to the affable and polite Eskel than meets the eye.When those suspicions are confirmed one night after closing, Jaskier becomes intimately acquainted with the benefits of certain piercings.  He also realizes what a catch has been hiding in plain sight all this time.
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 48
Kudos: 512





	Scales of the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of five planned fics for Kinktober this year. I'm hoping to post one per week this month, but it's week one and I'm posting two days later than I wanted to, so we'll see how this goes.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

“Geralt!” Jaskier burst into the back office of the bar like Geralt didn’t come back here to avoid people.

“Is the bar on fire?” Geralt asked calmly, placing his pencil down on the desk. Any hopes of getting work done were off the table.

“What? No! Why would the bar be on fire?” Jaskier asked, turning to look down the hall the way he’d come.

“I assumed you had something important to tell me.”

“Don’t be an old grump, Geralt. This  _ is  _ important,” Jaskier told him, coming to sit on the couch he’d dragged into the office months ago, so he’d have a place to sit while he pestered Geralt—and sleep when he was ridiculously hungover.

Jaskier did PR for the bar. He’d stumbled in one night and decided that the bar had far more potential than Geralt and his brothers were giving it, and he’d never really left. He’d created a website, organized events, and used the bar as his personal venue. Geralt assumed that having a captive audience to try his latest music out on was why Jaskier hung around. However, the younger man also spent an ungodly amount of time in Geralt’s office while Geralt did work—or at least he tried to do work.

“What is so important that you had to rush in here while I was going over the books?” Geralt asked, running his fingers through his hair and wincing at the knots in it. While he avoided admitting it out loud most of the time, Jaskier had wormed his way into Geralt’s heart. He didn’t even really mind Jaskier’s distractions. He was, in large part, the reason that their books were doing so well recently.

“Oh, so now you want to know?” Jaskier said, crossing his arms like he wasn’t going to spill his guts in ten seconds.

“I just assumed that the sooner I listen, the sooner I’ll be able to get to work again.” He only just managed to hold in his smile as Jaskier blustered.

“I come to share my discovery with you, and this is how I’m treated?” Jaskier completely undercut his own outrage by sinking further into his couch and kicking his feet up on Geralt’s desk like he had no intention of leaving any time soon.

“I can only imagine what you discovered that would warrant such fanfare. Did Roach leave another two-headed mouse at your feet?”

“Ew...gods no. And hopefully your darling cat will never do that again after last time.”

“Lambert seems to think you fainting will only encourage her to bring you more prey since you are clearly incapable of hunting your own.”

Jaskier huffed. “Lambert has the worst sense of humor I have ever encountered, and I count you among my friends, so…”

“Jaskier, your discovery.”

“Right. I stopped at that quaint little coffee shop with all of the hipsters on the way here.”

“Is that your discovery because Ciri drags me there at least once a week,” Geralt said, knocking Jaskier’s feet off his desk.

“No, that was not the discovery, just the setting of the discovery.”

“Right.”

“Stop interrupting, and I’ll get to the important bits.”

“Mm.”

“So, I got my usual, but instead of coming right here, I decided to sit and enjoy the ambiance. Hipsters are an interesting bunch—”

“You would know,” Geralt muttered, leaning back in his chair.

“For the hundredth time, Geralt, I am not a hipster.”

“Mhm.”

“Don’t hum at me condescendingly. Between the two of us, you certainly tick more hipster boxes than I do. You and that undercut with the manbun, and your flannel shirts, and your knowledge of craft beers.”

“I own a bar, Jaskier.”

“Just saying, if the vintage band t-shirt fits…”

“It fits because I bought it at their concert thirty years ago.” Geralt rolled his eyes. 

“ _ Anyway _ , I ended up having to take a piss.”

“If you had sex in the bathroom at the coffeeshop my daughter frequents, I don’t want to hear the rest of it, and I would really appreciate you reevaluating your life choices.”

“I did not, but it involves a penis other than my own.”

Geralt rolled his eyes heavenward and wondered briefly what he’d done that Jaskier chose to walk into  _ his  _ bar and never leave. There were three other bars on the block. One was even a karaoke bar. He could have easily gone there and never left, then he could stop begging Geralt to do a karaoke night. Instead, he was in Geralt’s office with his own couch—the origins of which Geralt didn’t actually know—and telling him about his sordid experiences in the hipster café bathroom.

“So, I walk into the bathroom, and there are only two urinals which seems like a sin. At that point, just have one, right? Like the weird tension of either having to wait for another man to piss or to have to be the man who voluntarily takes the urinal directly next to another man...why are you looking at me like that, Geralt? Do you not think about these things? Are you the sort of man who just stands right next to another man and takes a piss?”

“If I have to piss, yeah.”

Jaskier heaved a sigh that told Geralt he’d not spent nearly enough of his life worrying about the geopolitics of men's rooms. 

“ _ Anyway _ , I went into the bathroom which was empty when I entered. However, I was midstream when another man walked in…”

Geralt tried to reason with himself as to why being midstream was a necessary detail of the story because he knew if he asked, Jaskier would insist it was crucial and that Geralt didn’t understand storytelling at all. He was right about the storytelling part, but Geralt was still coming up empty on the pissing part.

“...stands right next to me and takes out his dick  _ which  _ had a massive ring right through the head of it.” Jaskier flapped his hands a little, letting Geralt know that this was the important part of this tale. 

“And?”

“And? Geralt, it was like this big.” Jaskier held up his pinky and bent it into a hook. Geralt was honestly surprised he didn’t just make a massive “o” with his arms.

“And?”

“I was horrified, and fascinated, and horrified. My penis felt sympathy pains for his.” Jaskier’s face took a journey during that explanation that made Geralt question whether he’d been slipped something and this was all a hallucination.

“Plenty of people have piercings, Jaskier. Half of our clients do.”

“But not on their dicks, Geralt!”

Geralt squeezed his eyes closed for a moment, weighing his options. Knowing he’d regret it, but not being able to stop himself, he turned to Jaskier.

“Have you really never seen a Prince Albert before?”

“I mean, who hasn’t seen photos on the internet, but in person?”

“Any cock piercings at all?” 

“There are others?” Jaskier’s eyes got comically wide, and Geralt wondered how a man who had more sex than was strictly adviseable had never encountered a single pierced penis. It wasn’t like Jaskier only went for vanilla types either. He’d chased after multiple men that Geralt would categorize as leather daddies. Jaskier’s tastes ran the gamut.

“Have you seen vaginal piercings?”

Jaskier looked about ready to demand a refund from life itself. 

Geralt sighed.

“Don’t sigh at me! Have  _ you _ ?” Jaskier planted his hands on his hips, giving Geralt his most challenging look. That was a question Geralt was absolutely not going to answer—mostly because Yen would castrate him if he did.

“You should talk to Eskel.”

Jaskier’s mouth fell open.

“Eskel?  _ Our  _ Eskel? The massive man who walks me to my car every night he closes? The burly bartender who added drink umbrellas to the supply orders, so my drinks could be more festive. The—”

“The only Eskel we both know, Jaskier.”

“Does he have a…” Jaskier gestured to his own crotch then waggled his eyebrows.

Geralt pinched the bridge of his nose. “If you want to know why someone would get their cock pierced, Eskel would be the man to ask.”

Jaskier’s mouth snapped shut, and he sat there staring into the middle distance.

Geralt went back to the books, making sure that everything was in order while Jaskier’s brain melted out over the floor. He knew he should probably text Eskel and warn him before he came in to work, but Eskel had recently left him a clogged toilet to deal with when he came into the bar. Payback was often a bitch.

* * *

“Jaskier’s staring again,” Eskel said, catching Jaskier watching him out of the corner of his eye. It had been happening all night, and Eskel was starting to feel like he was wearing a horribly stained shirt, or he had a tear in his pants. He would’ve been self conscious about his scars if Jaskier wasn’t completely used to them. Still, the scrutiny was odd.

“Ignore him. You know how he gets,” Lambert said, easily moving past Eskel to pull a new bottle from one of the shelves over the bar. He twisted off the cap and shoved the pourer onto it in a practiced motion before sliding back toward the drink he was making.

“Just feels weird.”

“Maybe he’s writing a song about you. He’s certainly written enough about Geralt. Maybe he needs a fresh muse,” Lambert teased him.

“I don’t know if I want him to write a song about the frown lines on my face or any lines on my face,” Eskel said, referencing one of Jaskier’s more popular tunes. 

“Like I said, ignore him. He’s harmless.”

Eskel went back to work, but he continued to feel Jaskier’s eyes on him. This continued for the better part of a week until Thursday night when it was just Eskel on bar and Jaskier playing his usual set. 

The bar was pretty empty by the time Jaskier had finished packing up his equipment, and Eskel watched Jaskier make his way over to his usual seat. He’d slapped a nameplate on it to discourage others from sitting in it. Only Geralt was brave enough to sit in it when Jaskier was busy playing a set.

“What can I get you?” Eskel asked. Jaskier didn’t have a usual drink. His drinking habits were things of whim, and he was as likely to ask for a piña colada as a beer.

“Gin.”

“You planning to hold up the bar tonight or something?” Eskel asked, pulling his own favorite gin from beneath the bar. He poured two glasses and slid one across to Jaskier.

“Should you be drinking on the job?” Jaskier teased, giving him a bright smile as he held his glass up to tap against Eskel’s.

“That’s the beauty of being the boss. No one to tell you no,” Eskel retorted, taking a long sip of his gin. “So, what’s really got you drinking this? Don’t think I’ve even seen you drink a gin and tonic or a gin martini, never mind it straight.”

“I know it’s your favorite. Maybe I’m just wondering what makes you tick.”

“You aren’t really writing a song about me?” Eskel asked, stepping back to close someone else out.

“Who told you that?” Jaskier sounded amused which was a bit of a relief.

“Lambert was fuckin’ with me.”

“That seems like Lambert’s natural setting.”

“It certainly does.” 

Eskel closed out the last few customers before locking the door and turning off the open sign. 

“So why do you want to know what makes me tick?” Eskel asked, stepping back behind the bar and starting his nightly ritual of closing up. 

“We’ve known each other for over a year. We spend our Thursday nights together. Can’t I be curious?” Jaskier asked, giving him a cheeky grin.

“It took you a year to get this curious. What changed?” Eskel wasn’t a fool. He and Jaskier were friendly, friends even. However, Jaskier had not taken to him the way he had Geralt. He gave Eskel personal space, room to breathe. He didn’t seem to consider Eskel his own personal book to read at will the way he did with Geralt. 

“Can I be completely honest with you?” Jaskier asked, cocking his head to the side. 

“You’ve got a look in your eye that says I should finish my drink first.”

Jaskier laughed. Eskel always enjoyed Jaskier’s laugh. Even when Jaskier had first shown up and refused to leave, his joy always made Eskel smile. He could appreciate Jaskier’s love of life.

“Are you avoiding my honesty?” Jaskier asked when Eskel didn’t immediately finish his drink.

Eskel rolled his eyes and finished it off before pouring them each another one.

“Okay, what’s had you watching me all week?” Eskel asked, feeling the warmth travel through his body. 

“Geralt.”

“Geralt?” Eskel repeated, not even trying to hide his amusement. Eskel had been friends with Geralt his entire life, but even he didn’t fully understand Geralt’s friendship with Jaskier. Lambert insisted that they were fucking, but Eskel didn’t buy it. They certainly shared something—perhaps they themselves didn’t even know what exactly—but as far as he could tell it wasn’t sexual, at least not yet.

“He may have mentioned something that…” 

“Are you blushing?” Eskel asked, suddenly wondering what the hell Geralt could have told him.

“ _ Fuck _ .” Jaskier downed his second glass of gin and just sat there for a moment.

Eskel had never seen the rambunctious musician like this. He hadn’t even realized the man had the shame to blush. He just seemed so completely out there all the time. 

“Do you really have your dick pierced?” Jaskier blurted out after a while.

Eskel blinked at him for a moment before laughing loudly. He hammered his palm on the bar as he took in Jaskier’s expression.

“Is that what Geralt told you?” he asked, wiping tears from his eyes. 

“Was he fucking with me?” Jaskier sounded almost as horrified at the thought of Geralt lying to him as he did at the thought of Eskel’s cock having a needle shoved through it.

That only made Eskel laugh harder.

“That bastard!”

“No, no...he wasn’t fucking with you.” He might as well ease one of the crises going on in Jaskier’s brain.

“Wait, he wasn’t?” 

Eskel shook his head. It wasn’t really something he advertised, but Eskel was pretty open about it. Geralt had gone with him for the first one, so he was well aware. Lambert knew as well. Plenty of the regulars knew too.

“And...you...did it willingly?” Jaskier actually squirmed in his seat.

Eskel started laughing again. He couldn’t help himself. “No one forced me to if that’s what you’re implying.”

“But…” Jaskier reached under the bar and made a face. “Didn’t that hurt?”

“Which time?” Eskel asked.

“You have more than one?” Jaskier’s jaw could have definitely done the floor mopping for him if he stayed down there.

“Yes.”

“ _ Why _ ?”

Eskel shook his head again. “Honestly, morbid curiosity and a lot of alcohol the first time. I wasn’t drunk when I got it. I just made the decision when drunk then followed through before I could talk myself out of it.”

“Was it...did it...I think I might faint at just the thought of a needle going through—” Jaskier swayed a little, but Eskel clapped him on the shoulder.

“It wasn’t as bad as you’re imagining. I don’t get off on pain. Wouldn’t have gotten the others if the first was traumatizing...though the sex is probably worth the pain.” Eskel shrugged.

Jaskier suddenly perked up. Sex was something the man was always interested in, didn’t really matter who. Eskel had seen Jaskier chase women and men of all sorts of demographics. He was particularly amusing when he followed around the occasional muscle bears that would stop by. His success rate even among those who seemed uninterested at first was truly remarkable. He was likeable, and he had to be halfway decent in bed, or he surely would’ve been run out of the bar by his conquests by now.

“So, it makes sex better?” Jaskier asked, and Eskel could practically see the cogs beginning to turn. The things the man would consider for a better orgasm. Eskel supposed it might be an admirable trait.

Eskel shrugged. “I enjoy it. My partners seem to enjoy it. Some are hesitant at first, but I’ve never had complaints.”

“That doesn’t mean it’s good for them, just that they are polite.”

Eskel smiled. Jaskier wasn’t a fool despite his outward persona. He topped up Jaskier’s drink before leaning against the bar. 

“There was nothing polite about them or what we did.” Eskel threw him a wink even though it ran the risk of further distorting his scarred face.

Jaskier laughed, rocking slightly as he shook his head. “Here I thought you were the polite one around here. Where have you been hiding this?”

Eskel gave him a crude smile. “In my pants during work hours...unlike a certain musician.”

“Technically, I am an independent contractor, and as such I am not bound by—”

“How does that excuse work on Geralt?”

“Generally, it doesn’t, but he hasn’t dragged me out of the restroom by my ear yet.”

Eskel shook his head. Jaskier was pure trouble.

“Can I see it?” Jaskier asked as Eskel started the evening count.

“See what?” he asked distractedly.

“Your armored dragon—”

Eskel tripped over nothing at all as he whipped around to look at Jaskier. He blinked a few times, trying to figure out if Jaskier was just really drunk. “I thought the idea of cock piercings horrified you?” 

“I mean sure, my dick twinges at the thought of having a needle shoved through it, but I am a man of scientific curiosity. Maybe the man in the urinal next to me just had an odd looking cock that even ornamentation couldn’t enhance. Maybe it was the lighting or my own surprise—”

“Wait.” Eskel braced his hands on the bar. “Some guy taking a piss started this existential crisis? Some poor guy trying to empty his bladder, and you were there giving him that shocked and offended face...yeah that one...”

Jaskier’s mouth was open and his chest puffed up like he was going to demand to see the manager. Eskel actually very much enjoyed that face, but he wasn’t sure he’d enjoy it if he was trying to take a piss. Though he particularly enjoyed it when Geralt would tell Jaskier anything even mildly critical, and Jaskier would act like Geralt killed his favorite pet right in front of him. Life was not boring since Jaskier decided to make the bar his base of operations. 

“Eskel, how was I supposed to react when faced with such a thing?”

“Why were you looking?”

“What do you mean? You always look! Sure you don’t mean to at first, but the eye catches movement, and then you’re staring another man’s dick in the eye...because he decided to take the urinal directly beside you instead of waiting or using the stall like a civilized person.” Jaskier’s arms were moving, though they lacked coordination.

Eskel pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to wade through everything Jaskier was throwing out there. It was a lot. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever had that problem,” he offered, trying for diplomatic. 

Jaskier gave him a disbelieving look. “Are you telling me that you’ve never looked, or that no one has ever encroached on your man space because I can certainly believe one more than the other. You are a wee bit intimidating upon first glance.”

Eskel shook his head, wondering if he should just show Jaskier his cock to escape the rabbit hole that was Jaskier’s mind. 

“I—”

“Eskel.” Jaskier slapped his hands down on the bar and looked him right in the eye. 

“This isn’t about my bathroom etiquette or lack thereof.”

“What is it about then?” Eskel asked, keeping the easy flow of their conversation. 

“This is about the fact that I clearly do not know nearly enough about you. The way Geralt said you have particular piercings sounded like it was common knowledge. However, I’ve been here over a year, and I knew no such thing. It made me realize that I don’t really know all that much about you other than that you always walk me to my car like a gentleman, and you are the most polite bartender I have ever met. Oh...and you are one of Geralt’s favorite people.”

Eskel shrugged. He was a good conversationalist. It was part of tending bar. He was also good at not revealing much of himself in his conversations. Be a mirror not a window was the motto he followed.

“What do you want to know, Jaskier?” he asked, making sure that he was also doing what he needed to, or he’d be there all night.

“Everything, but let’s start simple. You have your dick skewered. Any other piercings? I mean, I certainly can’t imagine going right for that first.” Jaskier ran his fingers over the rim of his glass.

Eskel felt a blush creep up his neck at the question. It wasn’t that he was embarrassed or nervous, really, but more that Jaskier had hit the nail on the head.

“You’re blushing! I didn’t know that you lot knew how to do that. What could you possibly have pierced that makes you blush when the cock piercing didn’t?” Jaskier asked, giving him an open smile.

Eskel scratched gently at his scar. “My nipples.”

Jaskier’s mouth fell open, but he looked entirely intrigued by this revelation. “I thought we were friends! How did I not know about this?”

Eskel chuckled. “Because Geralt shot down your holiday hunks auction idea.”

“You are right. That bastard,” Jaskier muttered into his empty glass. He nudged the glass forward a little and gave Eskel an innocent look.

“You’re not going to remember any of this in the morning if you keep going,” he warned as he pulled the bottle from its shelf and poured a more restrained serving for Jaskier, who eyed him dubiously but did not complain. 

“I think that I will remember that you are hiding secrets in all of that flannel,” Jaskier scoffed. 

Eskel rolled his eyes, but before he could go back to emptying the dishwasher Jaskier grabbed his wrist. Turning back again, Eskel frowned at the uncertainty in Jaskier’s gaze.

“I know that I’m closer to Geralt than I am to everyone else here, and I know that his and my squabbling can sometimes come off as irritation to the outside observer, but I love all of you...we’re friends too, aren’t we? You don’t just put up with me because I’m Geralt’s friend?” Jaskier’s fingers tugged at the cuff of Eskel’s shirt, only emphasizing his sudden nerves.

“We’re friends, Jaskier.” Eskel didn’t mention that he kept his distance because he liked Jaskier. Geralt had picked up on the attraction immediately, but he’d promised to keep Eskel’s feelings to himself. Eskel didn’t like to form attachments, but he could see himself becoming attached to Jaskier. He already was in some respects. That frightened him, so he mostly kept things pleasant but distant.

“Good, good. Would you like to know about me too?”

“Jaskier, I will be shocked if you can tell me something you haven’t told the entire bar yet.” Eskel pulled his shirt free of Jaskier’s grasp, but gave his hand a gentle pat.

Jaskier got all puffed up again, and it made Eskel genuinely smile.

“Oh.” Jaskier sounded like the wind had been knocked out of his sails, and Eskel frowned when he caught the soft expression on Jaskier’s face.

“What?”

“It’s just, I’m not entirely certain that I’ve seen you smile like that before.”

Eskel cursed beneath his breath as his fingers instinctively went to scratch at his scars, but Jaskier caught his hand before it could get there.

“No, I like it. I…” Jaskier shifted in his seat, clearly quite drunk, but no less earnest. “I wish you felt comfortable enough around me to smile like that more often.”

Eskel cleared his throat. Clearly, his knowledge of genital piercings wasn’t the only thing Geralt had told Jaskier about. 

“It wasn’t Geralt,” Jaskier said as if reading his mind. He replaced Eskel’s fingers with his own on Eskel’s cheek, brushing his thumb over the scars so gently it stole Eskel’s breath. “I notice more than you’d think. I may not have x-ray vision to see what you’re hiding in your pants, but I see other things.” Jaskier smiled reassuringly, but Eskel’s heart still tripped with the sudden fear that he hadn’t been playing his cards nearly close enough to his chest. “Are you shocked?”

“Shocked?”

“You said you’d be shocked if I told you something I hadn’t told the entire bar yet?” 

Eskel cursed again and shook his head. “You’re a trip, Jaskier. What did you want to know?”

“Would you be opposed if I were to kiss you?” Jaskier’s eyes were half lidded, and his smile broad and relaxed.

Eskel’s mouth fell open slightly.

“Shocked again?” Jaskier teased him, leaning over the bar into Eskel’s space. “Say no at any time.”

Jaskier snaked his fingers around to the nape of Eskel’s neck and reeled him in. Jaskier’s lips were soft and pliant as they met Eskel’s, keeping the kiss chaste and delicate. However, when Eskel made no move to pull away, Jaskier pressed his tongue to the seam of Eskel’s lips. He immediately found the small notch created by his scars, and his tongue teased it gently.

Eskel let out an unsteady breath, opening to Jaskier as he gripped the bar tightly. He wasn’t one to be uncertain about these sorts of things, but Jaskier had him completely out of sorts—not in a bad way, but he simply wasn’t prepared to suddenly be the object of the man’s attentions after all this time.

Jaskier didn’t let up, kissing Eskel slowly and pressing his tongue into Eskel’s mouth before quickly retreating. It was both playful and sensual, and Eskel leaned into it, ignoring the shifting bottles he was pressed over.

Eskel was breathless when Jaskier finally pulled away. His blue eyes were so bright despite the dim lighting of the bar.

“As much as I’ve fantasized about being taken against or atop the bar, perhaps we should retreat to somewhere a bit more comfortable?” Jaskier suggested, continuing to cup Eskel’s cheek softly.

They stumbled into Geralt’s office, and Jaskier giggled when Eskel pushed him down into Geralt’s sacred chair. 

“Geralt’s going to be so pissed,” Jaskier sing-songed as he spun in the chair.

“You keep that up you’re going to spew all that gin you drank on Geralt’s desk,” Eskel pointed out, shaking his head at Jaskier’s antics. His own hands were still a bit shaky from the shock of Jaskier’s attraction.

Belying his drunken state, Jaskier’s legs shot out at just the right moment to catch Eskel between them as Jaskier spun. It brought him to a halt, and brought a smile to his face.

“I believe you were going to show me the armored dragon,” Jaskier said, waggling his eyebrows.

“For a man who seemed utterly horrified by the thought of such a thing, you certainly seem quite eager to see it now,” Eskel commented even as he tugged his red flannel shirt off, leaving just his black t-shirt beneath it.

“I’m quite eager to see all of you actually.” Jaskier grinned up at him, reaching toward the belt at Eskel’s waist.

Eskel swatted his hands away. “Only seems fair that I get to see you as well.” His confidence was coming back. Jaskier certainly didn’t seem like he was playing some poorly thought out game.

“Very well, what would you like me to take off first?” 

Eskel let himself smile fully, pointing down at Jaskier’s pants. 

“What happened to that patience you’re known for? Going right for the goods. The scandal.”

Eskel bent down and unbuttoned Jaskier’s pants for him. Jaskier bit his lip, but let Eskel help him out of his pants without a single complaint. It was completely worth it to be impatient once in a while. 

Jaskier had great legs, shapely and covered in soft hair. Eskel bit his lip as he ran his palms over Jaskier’s calves and up over his thighs, stopping only at the hem of his boxers.

“My turn?” Eskel asked, continuing to touch.

“Only if you intend to play fair,” Jaskier told him, catching Eskel’s hand as he closed his thighs on it. He gave a teasing smile as Eskel looked him in the eye.

“I don’t mind playing by the rules,” Eskel said, straightening up and pulling his hand free. He held out his arms in silent inquiry as to which article of clothing Jaskier would prefer he remove.

“Well then, lose the shirt.”

Eskel did as he was told, tugging the black t-shirt out of his pants where he’d tucked it before leaving for work that afternoon. He pulled it up over his belly, pausing as Jaskier took a sharp breath.

“Don’t stop. You’re gorgeous,” Jaskier assured him as Eskel stood there with his shirt half up.

Eskel glanced down at his own stomach. It was softer than it had been a decade ago, but it held no less strength. He pulled the shirt up further, watching Jaskier’s reaction. He wasn’t disappointed.

Jaskier’s mouth was practically watering as Eskel tossed the shirt aside and stood before Jaskier proudly.

“You didn’t mention tattoos,” Jaskier said, sitting up and running his fingertips over the large griffin that swooped down his ribs and across his lower back.

“You didn’t ask about tattoos, just piercings,” Eskel said, turning to reveal the basilisk in flight across his shoulder blades. 

“Well, fuck,” Jaskier muttered, rising from the chair on surprisingly steady feet to inspect the art more closely. “You are a bit of an enigma.”

Eskel huffed out a laugh, enjoying Jaskier’s touch as much as his appreciation.

Jaskier guided Eskel back around, and he pressed a kiss to the silhouette of a wolf’s head that rested over Eskel’s heart. “Geralt has this same one.”

“So does Lambert. Got them together.”

Jaskier gave him an adoring smile, running his fingers over the tattoo again. “I should probably get one, being a part of the family now and all,” Jaskier told him, his tone clearly humorous.

“It hurt a lot more and for a lot longer than the piercings,” Eskel told him, resting his hand over Jaskier’s on his chest.

“Mm, yes, the piercings.” Jaskier dragged his hand lower until he touched the bar through Eskel’s left nipple. 

Eskel moaned at the touch—couldn’t help it.

“I like that sound.”

Eskel chuckled, but it quickly turned into another moan as Jaskier lightly flicked the piercing.

“My the surprises you are hiding beneath that flannel,” Jaskier sighed, bending to tease Eskel’s other nipple with the tip of his tongue. “So sensitive.”

Eskel hummed in agreement as he began tugging Jaskier’s shirt up over his head. Jaskier grumbled, but he lifted his arms to let Eskel strip him. However, as soon as the shirt was off, his hands were back on Eskel’s chest. He tweaked his sensitive nipples again, grinning up at Eskel.

“Suddenly, you’re all about piercings…”

“I’m certainly all about the sounds they are causing you to make.” Jaskier ran his palms down Eskel’s chest and over his stomach before resting them at his waistband. “May I?”

“Wouldn’t dream of stopping you.”

Jaskier stretched up to kiss him as he undid Eskel’s pants. He wrapped his arms around Eskel’s waist as they deepened the kiss, his hands tucking themselves into the back of his jeans and giving his ass a squeeze. He had no trouble easing Eskel’s pants down, trailing kisses over his chest and stomach as he guided them all the way down Eskel’s legs. Then he gave Eskel a light shove onto the couch to help him out of his boots.

When they were both in nothing but their underwear, they stretched out over the couch, touching and kissing each other. Eskel rolled Jaskier beneath him, pinning him against the cushions and taking his own turn to explore Jaskier’s body.

He’d seen most of Jaskier before. They’d all walked in on him pleasuring someone in the employing bathroom before. Eskel was pretty familiar with Jaskier’s ass hanging out of his sagging pants as he thrust into someone either against the wall or the sink. However, it was entirely different to be allowed to touch him, and Eskel took full advantage, splaying his big hands over Jaskier’s ass.

Jaskier moaned as Eskel hungrily nipped and kissed his neck, holding him down with his body weight. Jaskier ran his hands over Eskel’s thick shoulders, pulling him closer still.

Without any warning, Jaskier bucked his hips. It did little to move Eskel’s bulk, but it got his sentiments across. Eskel let him reverse their positions, and laid himself down over the couch. His one foot was braced on the floor while the other hung over the opposite arm of the couch.

Jaskier straddled his hips and grinned down at him. “Gods, you are stunning.” He laid his palms flat on Eskel’s chest and bit his bottom lip as a groan slipped free.

Eskel settled his hands on Jaskier’s hips, holding him steady, and rubbing his hip bones with his thumbs. 

Jaskier sighed at the gentle touch, rocking his hips roughly into Eskel’s lap. Eskel couldn’t really help his body’s reaction to the contact, not that he wanted to. 

“Fuck, you’re big, aren’t you?” Jaskier asked, grinding down again more pointedly this time.

Eskel groaned, squeezing Jaskier’s hips but pulling him down harder.

Jaskier grinned at him, his tongue poking out like he was having a particularly brilliant thought. He stretched, leaning over Eskel and letting his fingers walk their way up his belly until he was cupping Eskel’s pecs. He braced himself there, looking down at Eskel adoringly. 

A flick of his index finger left Eskel gasping as it brushed over his pierced nipple. The little barbell wiggled at the contact, sending sparks of pleasure through Eskel. 

“Lovely. Does it work like that down below as well?” Jaskier asked, giving Eskel’s other nipple a flick.

“I could tell you or…”

Jaskier grinned, shimmying down Eskel’s thighs until he could grasp the waistband of his boxer briefs. Jaskier caught his eye and held it for a moment, leaning down to mouth at him through the soft cotton of his underwear. 

“Fuck.”

Jaskier’s smile never wavered as his eyes trailed down Eskel’s body until they watched his own fingers slowly peel down the well-worn underwear. 

Eskel also watched him pull them down. The outline of his hard cock was unmistakable against fabric, and even without removing his underwear, Eskel could easily discern his Prince Albert as well as part of his frenum ladder. 

Jaskier’s tongue was poking out as the head of Eskel’s cock was freed, but he stopped tugging the waistband down, so it was just trapped beneath it. Jaskier licked his lips. His eyes were wide as he reached forward almost as though he couldn’t control his own curiosity. 

Eskel shivered as Jaskier ran the pad of his index finger over the ring very gently. Eskel’s body arched into the touch of its own volition. 

“Oh.” Jaskier sounded awed as he touched the ring again, this time shifting it just slightly as he dragged his finger over it.

Eskel arched into the touch, groaning as his sensitive body responded.

Jaskier’s eyes met Eskel’s, and he looked utterly mesmerized as he tugged Eskel’s underwear a little lower to reveal the first of the piercings that made up his Jacob’s ladder. 

“Holy shit.”

Wide eyes looked up at him, blinking several times. 

“It looks scarier than it is,” Eskel assured him, taking Jaskier’s hand and guiding it to the series of small barbells through the underside of his shaft. 

Jaskier’s touch was so gentle that Eskel wasn’t sure what to make of it, but his expression wasn’t one of disgust or horror. In fact, he looked entirely thrilled by what he saw.

“You won’t hurt me if you touch them,” Eskel promised, guiding Jaskier’s hand around his shaft and groaning at the pressure.

Jaskier’s mouth fell open a little as he tugged Eskel’s underwear down over his thighs and stroked him several times. 

It felt like heaven to have Jaskier’s hand around him. He had beautiful long fingers that gripped Eskel perfectly. As his fingers dragged over the series of piercings, Eskel shuddered hard feeling the sparks of pleasure like a lightning storm.

“It feels that good?” Jaskier asked, cradling Eskel’s hip with his free hand.

“You have great hands,” Eskel said, though he cringed at how stupid it sounded out loud. Jaskier smiled though.

“They’ve served me well,” he said, giving Eskel a lopsided smile that said he was willing to take Eskel’s sudden lack of eloquence in stride.

“You’re still wearing these.” Eskel tugged gently at Jaskier’s boxers to distract from his slip, and Jaskier let him have the distraction.

Jaskier climbed off his lap and shoved his boxers off without much fanfare, then he finished tugging Eskel’s down his legs and tossed them behind him. Eskel hardly had time to blink before Jaskier was straddling him again, lining their cocks up with an expression full of concentration.

Eskel cursed as Jaskier rolled his hips, so their cock pressed against as he moved. 

For his part, Jaskier’s eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging in a stunned “o” shape. He moved his hips again and a string of nonsense spilled from his lips as he watched their cocks with his full attention.

“Feel good?” Eskel asked, knowing the answer already.

“Yeah, feels amazing.” Jaskier continued to roll his hips, maintaining the friction between them. 

“Come here,” Eskel said, motioning for Jaskier to lie across him.

Jaskier stretched out above him until they were pressed chest to chest, and Eskel cupped Jaskier’s jaw to kiss him hungrily. Jaskier shifted above him, dragging a groan out of Eskel as their chests brushed, teasing his sensitive nipples.

Eskel held Jaskier securely above him, savoring the weight and strength of him. He let Jaskier explore his body, rubbing his nipples with gentle fingers or trailing his hands down his ribs or over his hips. Jaskier was tactile in general, and it seemed that that was no different in the bedroom—or Geralt’s office.

Soaking up Jaskier’s attention was easy. Every touch left Eskel a little more breathless than the last, and his whole body hummed with arousal as Jaskier continued to rock their hips together.

Slowly, Eskel reversed their positions again. He draped himself over Jaskier’s long body, kissing him softly as he let his own hands explore Jaskier. He bit his lip as he ran his fingers through the thick hair that covered Jaskier’s chest, always mesmerized by what Jaskier’s shirts often failed to cover. He leaned down and sucked one of Jaskier’s nipples into his mouth, worrying it with his tongue and loving the way that it made Jaskier squirm. 

“You’re sensitive.” 

“You noticed.”

“Hard to miss,” Eskel said, giving Jaskier a lopsided smile that seemed to make Jaskier glow in turn.

“Maybe I should get mine done.” Jaskier reached up and played with Eskel’s right nipple piercing. 

Eskel groaned, feeling the fire shoot straight to his gut. He didn’t stop Jaskier from giving his other nipple the same treatment, keeping eye contact even as he trembled. 

“You interested in seeing how pleasurable they can be, or would you rather keep doing this?” Eskel asked, easing back down and taking Jaskier’s other nipple in his mouth and sucking it gently as he considered his options.

Jaskier’s fingers combed through his hair gently as he continued to give his chest his full attention. Jaskier moaned and shifted beneath him, trembling when Eskel would nip or suck harder. 

“I want to see,” Jaskier said when Eskel finally pulled away to be able to look down at him. 

Eskel reached down and cupped his face, stroking the corner of his mouth with his thumb. “Give me a second.”

Jaskier frowned a little, but he let Eskel go when he pulled away and got off the couch. Eskel went to Geralt’s desk, opening the bottom drawer and pulling it out as far as it would go. He dug through the pile of junk that was tossed back there, but he soon came away with what he’d been looking for. There was a box of condoms and several small bottles of lubricant with varying amounts in them. 

Eskel took the one that looked like it had the most in it and carried his bounty back to the couch.

“Geralt keeps condoms in his office?” Jaskier asked, sounding both scandalized and like he’d just received a wonderful gift that he couldn’t wait to use against Geralt.

Eskel chuckled and shook his head. “He practically lives here. I’m more surprised that he keeps them in his apartment.” Eskel lifted Jaskier’s legs and slipped beneath them to sit on the couch. He let Jaskier’s long legs fall over his lap and stroked them for a moment.

Pressing a kiss to Jaskier’s knee, Eskel carefully guided his leg up and over Eskel’s head to rest on the back of the couch, giving him access to Jaskier. He stroked his inner thighs gently.

“You know I’ve been fucked before? You don’t have to treat me like a shy horse.”

“Just enjoy touching you,” Eskel said. He didn’t doubt that Jaskier could do without the gentle prep, but Eskel wanted to savor this. He wasn’t going to delude himself into believing there would be a repeat performance. He wanted it to last, and have something to carry with him.

Jaskier smiled at him and motioned for him to do as he pleased. Eskel didn’t waste time opening the lube and pouring some onto his fingers. He teased Jaskier with his thumb first, not penetrating him but circling his hole with increasing pleasure. 

Eskel stroked his own cock with slick fingers as he teased Jaskier, enjoying each breathy panting that poured from Jaskier’s lips. When Jaskier was bucking his hips wantonly and mumbling desperate pleas for more, Eskel shifted so that he knelt between Jaskier’s legs. 

Jaskier cursed as Eskel pressed a finger just inside, keeping it too shallow to be truly satisfying but deep enough to give him a small stretch. “You are secretly cruel,” Jaskier whined, trying to rock his hips in a way that would force more of Eskel's finger into him.

However, Eskel continued to be measured and only gave Jaskier what he intended to. 

“Come back here and let me play with your nipples if you’re going to torture me,” Jaskier continued to whine as Eskel removed his finger and went back to circling his hole.

“Has anyone ever told you that you are impatient?”

“I think we both know that Geralt tells me that constantly.”

Eskel snorted, slapping Jaskier’s hip lightly. However, he took pity on him and stretched over him again.

Jaskier’s fingers immediately went to his nipples, flicking them and playing with them. It was distracting, but Eskel reached between them to continue working Jaskier open with his fingers. He pressed his index finger in, and smiled as Jaskier arched up and gasped.

Eskel pumped his finger in and out a few times, changing the angle and pulling new sounds from Jaskier each time. The man was stunning, never holding back his reactions. Even his winces were refreshing when Eskel had too much lube on his finger or hit an angle that was off. 

Eskel could get lost in the blue of Jaskier’s eyes as he stared up at him with a look of awe as Eskel crooked his finger to massage his prostate. They grew wide as Eskel added a second finger, pressing them both deep immediately and stealing Jaskier’s breath in the process.

Jaskier continued to toy with Eskel’s chest, and it never stopped being thrilling. Eskel loved to have his nipples played with, but most partners were far more focused on his cock. The constant stimulation that Jaskier’s curious fingers gave him was incredible, and it kept him achingly aroused as he focused on Jaskier.

Eskel leaned down and captured Jaskier’s lips in a hungry kiss as he slowly removed his fingers, wiping them on Jaskier’s thigh as he lined up their cocks again and rocked against him.

Jaskier whimpered, clutching his shoulders as he arched into the friction. 

“Touch me,” Eskel told him, taking Jaskier by the hand and bringing it to his cock. 

Jaskier immediately began to stroke him. He changed the pressure and stroke frequently, acquainting himself with Eskel and what he enjoyed. 

Eskel buried his nose in Jaskier’s throat, shaking at Jaskier’s touch. His whole body trembled from the attention, soaking it up. If he were a poet, he’d write sonnets to Jaskier’s fingers. He settled for muttering nonsensical praise as Jaskier grew confident enough to play with the piercing through the head of his cock.

“Fuck.” It came out long and reedy as Jaskier gave it the lightest tug, sending Eskel into a pleasurable frenzy. 

Jaskier turned his head and shook his shoulder to get Eskel to lift his head, and as soon as he did he kissed Eskel as he repeated the tease. He swallowed Eskel’s moan as he stroked down his cock. He used his thumb to stroke just the underside of his cock, catching each of the six surface piercings beneath his skin.

Eskel shook uncontrollably, pressing his forehead to Jaskier’s. He could read the smile on Jaskier’s lips easily, and he kissed it as soon as he had control of himself.

“You ready?” he asked, pulling the box of condoms from where it had sunk between the cushions.

Jaskier gave him a nod, and he easily wrested the box from Eskel’s grasp. 

“You have to be careful not to tear—”

“You can teach me,” Jaskier assured him, pulling one of the little foils free from the strip. He sat up as he tore it open, sitting so he was facing Eskel. 

Eskel gave him an unguarded smile as Jaskier scooted just a little closer, his legs spread and draped over Eskel’s thighs. He took Jaskier’s hands as he held them out and showed him how to hold the condom as well as to make sure the P.A. was laying properly. 

Jaskier was incredibly careful—tongue sticking out in concentration as he followed Eskel’s directions. He was particularly gentle as he rolled the condom down, checking it as he covered each of the piercings on the underside of Eskel’s shaft. Eskel’s couldn’t suppress his shudder. Jaskier’s hands were simply too good.

When the condom was on, Jaskier poured more lube on his hand and began to stroke Eskel again, getting familiar with whe feel and shape of him, and driving Eskel to distraction in the process.

“Come here,” Eskel said, pulling Jaskier to him and settling with his feet on the floor, so Jaskier could straddle his lap. “You’re in control.”

Jaskier gave him a soft smile as he lined Eskel’s cock up, and shifted his hips slightly.

Eskel wrapped his hands around Jaskier’s hips and waited. He didn’t have to wait long as Jaskier began to sink down, immediately gasping as he felt the head of Eskel’s cock ease in and the piercing drag over his rim.

Jaskier muttered obscenities as he lifted himself up then sank down a little further. Eskel held him tightly as Jaskier’s legs trembled. The first of the ladder piercings usually left his partners a little wobbly, and Jaskier was no different.

Jaskier groaned, reaching out to grip Eskel’s shoulders as he shook. He made eye contact with Eskel as he breathed through it, giving him a little nod when he was ready to move again. Bit by bit and piercing by piercing, Jaskier sank down until he was seated fully in Eskel’s lap—shaking and sweating like he’d just run a marathon.

“Fuck, that’s intense,” he gasped, leaning forward to press his forehead to Eskel’s. He continued to tremble as the movement caused Eskel’s cock to shift inside him slightly.

“Good intense?”

“Glorious,” Jaskier sighed. 

“Let me know when you’re ready.”

“Mm.” Jaskier nuzzled Eskel’s cheek and pressed kisses to his face as he sat in his lap, shifting ever so slightly to get accustomed to not only the piercings but also Eskel’s size. His fingers found Eskel’s nipples again, and it took all of Eskel’s power not to move at the delightful touch.

Eventually, Jaskier gave a small nod and began to rise and fall on Eskel’s cock, riding him with slow and deliberate motions. He muttered under his breath about how good Eskel felt, and he bit his lip as the little barbells caught him unexpectedly. 

Eskel let him find a rhythm that he was comfortable with before squeezing his hips to let him know he was taking over. Jaskier didn’t fight it as Eskel began to roll his hips up to meet Jaskier, drawing out a steady moan as he angled his cock just right. He kept Jaskier’s slow pace, but he changed the rhythm constantly, changing the depth and angle of his strokes. Sometimes he simply thrust into Jaskier and circled his hips, leaving Jaskier quaking above him.

Jaskier kissed him, licking into his mouth and swallowing his grunts as they continued to move in counterpoint. It was so easy to get lost in Jaskier. Between his movements and reactions, Eskel was swimming in his own arousal, trying to please Jaskier at the same time.

“Want to show you something else,” Eskel panted, slowing Jaskier’s rise and fall. He helped Jaskier up and guided him to turn so he faced away from Eskel before lowering him back down. 

Eskel grasped Jaskier’s hips again as Jaskier knelt in front of him. However, Eskel spread his legs, so Jaskier had to squat with his legs spread wide. It was a vulnerable position, but he leaned into Eskel’s embrace and let himself be held steady.

“Real slow at first,” Eskel told him, guiding Jaskier down onto his cock again, but as soon as Jaskier got his bearings, Eskel took one hand off Jaskier’s hip and began to stroke him with it.

Eskel thrust up into Jaskier knowing how intense it would be from this angle, and he wasn’t disappointed by the fervent cry that filled the office. He made sure not to push too hard, using angle more than force as he began to build a steady rhythm, wringing hoarse shouts from Jaskier’s lips even as his own body hurtled toward completion. 

Jaskier’s hand joined Eskel’s on his cock, squeezing Eskel’s hand to let him know he wanted more. Eskel obliged, increasing his grip and speed.

Eskel could tell they were both close, so he slowly down, pulling Jaskier to his chest and shifting them so Jaskier was draped over the arm of the couch. He entered him from behind, using the leverage he had to sink deep.

They both groaned as Eskel’s piercings dragged over Jaskier’s rim as he bore down on Eskel. It felt incredible, and Eskel took full advantage of the position. He draped himself over Jaskier, kissing his shoulders and neck as he thrust deeply. 

Eskel reached beneath Jaskier, circling his cock with his hand and letting Jaskier rut into his fist. There wasn’t much coherence between the two of them as they moved, rhythm stuttering as they each succumbed to their pleasure. 

Jaskier babbled nonsense as he gripped the arm of the couch. His babble was often interrupted by loud cries of pleasure as Eskel shifted his angle just so. 

Eskel was working on pure instinct, responding to Jaskier’s body and his cries. He repeated that which got the best responses, but he wasn’t sure it was actually a conscious decision. 

Eskel was the first to lose himself. Between the brush of Jaskier’s skin against his sensitive nipples and the ecstacy of being inside him, Eskel couldn’t hold himself back. He felt his balls tighten and his body tense for a brief second before the pleasure flooded through him, leaving him trembling inside Jaskier.

Jaskier sobbed as Eskel ground against him, rubbing against his prostate as Jaskier pressed his cock into Eskel fist in jerky motions. Eskel mouthed at his neck, trying to catch his own breath as he brought Jaskier closer to completion.

“You need a minute?” Jaskier asked as Eskel continued to grind against him.

“No, enjoying your sounds,” Eskel said, wrapping his arm around Jaskier and pulling him up. Eskel fell back on the cushions and settled Jaskier over his chest, thrusting into him again.

Jaskier cursed, and it only took a few thrusts and attention to the head of his cock before he was spilling over his own belly as he trembled atop Eskel. Soft hiccups filled the air as Jaskier came down, still shaking as Eskel held him from behind.

Eskel didn’t immediately pull out, instead shifting slightly every so often and leaving Jaskier trembling all over again. He kissed Jaskier’s neck and shoulder as they recovered.

Finally, Eskel reached down and made certain the condom was secure as he pulled free, soft but still large. Jaskier grunted as he pulled free, but he didn’t move.

“Not as terrifying as you thought?” Eskel asked, rubbing Jaskier’s belly and smiling at how the hair there was matted down by sweat and spend. 

“I have been bested, Eskel. Were I a knight, the dragon would have slain me,” Jaskier muttered utter nonsense, but that wasn’t uncommon. He was always putting things into ridiculously poetic terms. 

Eskel just chuckled, shifting so Jaskier could lie comfortably on the couch. Then he walked over to the trash can and slid off the condom before tying it and tossing it into the can. 

When he looked over at the couch, Jaskier was watching him with half-lidded eyes. He was gorgeous sprawled out over the cushions with one leg hanging over the edge and the other bent at the knee. His soft cock rested against the top of his thigh, a smear of fluid making a line across his skin. 

“You’re stunning,” Jaskier said.

“That’s funny. I was thinking the same about you,” Eskel replied, walking over to one of the file cabinets and pulling it open. He retrieved an old blanket from it and carried it over to Jaskier. He also picked up Jaskier’s shirt which was closest and wiped Jaskier’s belly clean.

“Does Geralt really sleep here that often?” Jaskier asked, pointing to the blanket.

Eskel chuckled as he pushed Jaskier to shift so he could fit. “It was for when Ciri was younger and would play in the office while we worked. She’d always fall asleep in his chair, so he had blankets and stuffed animals for her in the drawer.

Jaskier smiled, settling on Eskel’s chest again as Eskel covered them in the blanket. Jaskier’s eyelids were already drooping by the time Eskel had settled.

“We must do that again as soon as I recover. This time I get to ride you however I like.”

“Whatever you like,” Eskel told him, feeling delighted that Jaskier would want to go again. 

“I would like it all, Eskel. You’ll find that I am quite greedy,” Jaskier mumbled, his words growing slower.

“I don’t mind.”

Jaskier’s soft snores were soon to follow, and Eskel laid there running his fingers through Jaskier’s hair. He let himself enjoy the weight on his chest, and the soft sighs of contentment that Jaskier made in his sleep. He could get used to this.

* * *

Geralt walked into the bar with Ciri right behind him. She immediately wrinkled her nose as she stepped inside. “Lambert close last night?” she asked as they took in the unwashed tables.

“Eskel did. Grab a rag and start cleaning the tables for me.”

Geralt walked down the hall to his office and opened the door without knocking. He rolled his eyes when he immediately found Eskel and Jaskier passed out on the couch. From the amount of clothing littering the floor, they hadn’t bothered to dress after whatever had happened between them. He was tempted to throw one of Jaskier’s boots at them, but he closed the door silently instead.

Walking back out to the bar area, Ciri was hard at work wiping the high top tables clean. 

“Everything okay?” she asked, pausing to look at him as he stepped behind the bar.

“Everything’s fine. You know what Jaskier likes from that coffee place you always go to?”

“Yeah.”

“Here, go grab whatever he likes and that flat white thing Eskel’s always pretending he doesn’t drink,” Geralt said, holding out a twenty dollar bill.

Ciri glanced from Geralt to the back hall then back to Geralt again. She nodded and took the money. “You want anything?”

“Some aspirin,” Geralt grunted.

Ciri giggled, slapping his arm. “Be nice to them. Uncle Eskel’s been moping about this for months.”

“Sure has, kid. Get out of here before you see something you shouldn’t.”

“Gross.” She pulled a face as she grabbed her backpack from the bartop and headed for the door. 

Geralt didn’t look up from where he was emptying the dishwasher as Eskel approached. “You’re welcome,” he grunted as Eskel began to help clean up the mess he’d left the night before.

Eskel chuckled. “Why didn’t you tell him that you had one?”

Geralt looked up and gave Eskel an amused look. “You’d rather I had shown him my own cock?” 

Eskel’s cheeks went red in a rare display of embarrassment.

“That’s what I thought. You change his mind about the horror of it?”

Eskel gave him a smile. “I think so. He called it an armored dragon.”

Geralt closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Of course, he did.”

“Thank you.”

“Hmm.”

They worked in silence for a while, getting through what should have been done the night before in record time before starting on preparations for the day. 

Jaskier stumbled out of the office in only his jeans and boots about an hour later. Ciri had set up camp at a table in the corner, and Geralt and Eskel were replacing one of the kegs. Jaskier slunk his way over as Eskel straightened up while Geralt tapped the keg.

Geralt caught the surprised look on Eskel’s face as Jaskier wound his arms around him from behind. 

“Geralt, you’ll be happy to know that I am no longer terrified of—”

“You scar my daughter for life, and you can find a new bar to haunt,” Geralt grunted.

Jaskier whipped around to find Ciri sitting in the corner, and they shared an awkward wave. Jaskier cursed under his breath, clearly realizing he was half naked in the middle of the bar.

Eskel, saint that he was, pulled off his flannel shirt and held it open for Jaskier who quickly slipped into it before pressing a kiss to Eskel’s scarred cheek like they had been together for ages.

Geralt rolled his eyes, but he was happy for them. He knew Eskel had been quietly interested in Jaskier for months, probably since Jaskier had walked in the door. He also knew that Jaskier desperately wanted someone to dote on, and he often used his close friendship with Geralt to fill that need. Maybe he’d seen Eskel as off limits before, but now that he realized he was allowed, Jaskier wouldn’t easily let Eskel go. 

“For me?” Jaskier sounded delighted as Eskel offered him the coffee Ciri had brought for him. 

“Thank Ciri, not me,” Eskel said as Jaskier hugged him.

“No thank you. You two reek,” Ciri said, making a face at both of them as Jaskier drank his room temperature coffee.

Geralt laughed as Jaskier gave himself a sniff and looked offended by his own stench. “Why don’t you two go get cleaned up?”

Eskel had the decency to look sheepish, but Jaskier seemed to think that was a brilliant plan, doing his best to drag Eskel out of the bar as fast as he could.

Eskel mouthed another ‘thank you’ over his shoulder as Jaskier pulled him out the door. 

“He’s going to eat Uncle Eskel alive,” Ciri all but cackled as the door slammed shut. 

“Eskel can hold his own.”

That didn’t make Ciri laugh any less, and he shook his head as he dropped his rag and went to join her where she was doing homework. 


End file.
